Love Will Always Find You
by ValenSchmidt
Summary: Valerie wanted to start a new life in LA, California after an "accident" made her move out of New York, not wanting to ever find in love again. But what she didn't know was that 4 guys will change her life forever. One in particular who will make her believe in love all over again. KendallxOC/ Jarlos/ Lomille and Many more :) Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1: A Hard Past

**Hey! This is my first story! YAY! I'm soooo excited.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! And Don't forget to review.**

**And before I forget, I DO NOT OWN Big Time Rush Characters. They already exist. And we love them**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A hard Past.

It was a Sunday evening, and Valerie Anderson was checking the last details to start school the next morning on the Sunny LA High School. Books, Notebooks, Pens, everything she needed were in a little list that she made.

Even though she was worried about it, she was far from exited.

She was 18 and she was starting her senior year all over again, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't like going back to school after what happened to her in the past two years.

I know, you maybe are all wondering what happened to her, right?

Well let's see. Everything started when she was 16. She was just finishing her junior year on New York's High School. The summer was just around the corner and all the juniors were excited about junior Prom. It was the most important night of the year. Dresses, tuxedos, limousines, all the things that the girls loved and the boys were trying to ignore.

Valerie was one of the most popular girls in school, but she wasn't the bitchy type of popular girl, no. She was the sweetest person in the world, and she had the best boyfriend ever. Jason Polley. A gorgeous, tall brunette with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He was the captain of the Basketball team, and so charming that every single girl in the school wanted to be with him.

Those two lovebirds were going to prom together and everything was perfect. So for a perfect night, with the one she loved with all her heart, Valerie was ready to lose her virginity to her beloved boyfriend. So after prom, taking advantage of the fact that Jason's parents were out of town, they went to his house and made love for the first time. At that moment she thought everything was absolutely perfect.

But then, that moment ended.

Two weeks later had passed and the poor Valerie found out the worst thing which any girl would never, ever wanted to hear. The guy she loved so much and she wanted to spent the rest of her life with, was cheating on her, with the captain of the cheerleaders, Amanda.

That sexy and so annoying blonde with the bitchiest personality ever, yeah that one. But, of course every stupid and brainwashed guy in the school wanted to be with, or maybe just have sex with her. Either way, it didn't matter, because, the truth was that Jason never loved her. He was just using her to see if he could get her to have sex with him, which Jason and the other group of fucking dickheads that were his friends bet.

Valerie was devastated. She cried for weeks, until she felt a little bit better. Well, she thought that, until she found out the awfully truth, that beautifully and horrifying truth.

She was Pregnant.

**Hey! First chapter Done! I hope you guys liked it!**

**The next one will be more interesting and longer. I promise **

**Don't Forget to Review**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**This is Chapter 2 of my story :)**

**I really like how this story is going so far**

**If you like it Review and tell all the people you know :) If you have a twitter post it**

**And I promise in chapter 3 I will talk about the BTR guys. WOO HOO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Well the rest is history. Valerie found out she was pregnant and didn't want to abort it, but she didn't want to face that poor excuse of human being of her ex-boyfriend either. So she told her mom, which surprisingly was really calm and supportive about the situation and both of them moved out of the cold New York and went to the extremely beautiful California.

Her Mom owns a really successful fashion magazine, which sells copies all around the world, so it was easy to manage it from California.

The two of them got a Big House really close to the beach, because moving from somewhere really cold as New York to a really warm city like Los Angeles, California you would love to be close to the sand and the the Ocean. Also Valerie's Mother thought it was a good idea to take the baby to the beach when he or she grows up.

Nine months passed and with a healthy pregnacy she had the baby. It was a girl and she was really healthy but Valerie had to drop high school and to take care of her. The beautiful little girl was now 2 years old, and her name is Emily. So now, after Valerie solved all her problems, the pretty Brunette, was going to start school again so she could finished it and get a job.

Valerie's mom, Monica, went to LA High School and talked to the principal who accepted Valerie easily, after hearing the story. Now this brunette needed to face again all the high school environment that she had been avoiding for two years, which was not funny at all.

After finishing with all her "getting ready for school stuff", she got out of her room and went downstairs so she could put her little angel to bed.

Little Emily was playing with her dolls on the living room floor, and her mother was watching her with a big smile on her face. Despite all the things she had to suffer, including Emily being Jason's daughter, Valerie was glad that Emily was a part of her life.

The little girl was an exact replica of Valerie. She had Brown hair, same smile and personality, sweet, nice and very talkative. The only thing that was different was her eyes. Emily's eyes were the exact same beautiful shade of blue that her father has, and that was something that reminded Valerie about Jason and all the pain that came with him.

"Hey Mommy, why awe you looking at me that way?" asked the little brunette.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful and amazing you are." Valerie responded while she was approaching to her daughter.

The little girl blushed and laughed while her mother was picking her up from the floor.

"Let's go to bed sweetie."

"Why?" Emily asked

"Because I have school tomorrow." She poked her daughter's nose sweetly. "And you missy have to go to the Daycare."

Why do I have to go thewe? Awe you going to abandon me?" The little brunette asked worried.

"No, no, no sweetie. I'm not going to abandon you." Valerie responded, calming her daughter down. "You will have to go there every morning because I have school and Grandma goes to work, and nobody can take care of you." She caressed Emily's cheek with her thumb "but grandma will be picking you up on her way back to work, I promise."

"Pinky swea?" The little girl asked holding her pinky up.

"Pinky swear." Valerie answered taking Emily's pinky with hers.

Valerie went up the stairs, tugged little Emily on her bed and kissed her goodnight. When she got out of the room, her mother was going up the stairs with her black Pj's.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Monica asked her

"No." Valerie simply answered.

"Don't worry Sweetie; everything is going to be fine. I know it! You are going to make friends and finish your senior year without any trouble." Her mother reassured her.

"How are you so sure?" Valerie questioned her.

"Because I know it." Monica simply responded.

"Ok I'm gonna trust you."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom."

Both of them went separate ways to their own rooms. Valerie changed into her PJ's, and went to sleep, just a little bit worried about her first day.

* * *

**Ok Chapter 2 Done!**

**Yay! I'm loving it already! **

**Please if you like it, review and also tell everybody about it :)**

**I'll really really like for more people to read it**


End file.
